


A Little Distraction

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Scissoring, Yuri, breast fetish, large tits, ripped clothes, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: After Don Corneo chooses Cloud to be his bride, Tifa and Aerith are brought to be used by Don Corneo's men but Aerith has another idea...A Commission piece.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 10





	A Little Distraction

“I’ll pick this one to be my bride!” The Lecherous Don pointed a fat finger towards Cloud. Tifa and Aerith gasped in shock at his choice. Cloud couldn’t have been that appealing as a woman… could he? “Whatever.” Cloud replied coolly, even in his female persona he was still the same old cloud.  
  
  
“Ooh, playing hard to get I see.. I like it!” Don Corneo snorted. “Men you can have what’s left, just try not to make a mess in my mansion.” The Don sauntered forward and grabbed Cloud by the arm. Cloud sighed and begrudgingly went with him.  
  
  
_Not the outcome we were hoping for but Cloud should be able to handle himself._ Aerith thought to herself as three of Corneo’s goons started approaching them.  
  
  
“Alright you two, follow us.” One of the guards demanded.  
  
  
“Yeah we’re gonna have some real fun with you two.” Another laughed.  
  
  
Tifa smiled at them, a fake smile that hid her contempt for the degenerate gangsters. “We’d love to. Right, Aerith?”  
  
Aerith nodded and the two followed the men led out from the Don’s Quarters. As they are walking, Aerith notices Leslie walking towards them, he brushes past her and whispers, “Just buy some time.”  
  
  
Aerith wanted to say something back to him but he was already gone before she could respond. How in the heck was she supposed to buy time? Aerith’s mind started racing for solutions that didn’t involve having to “service” these men until Leslie came to save them. She looked over at Tifa who clearly didn’t hear Leslie, it was clear that Tifa had already made up her mind how they were going to get out of there from the moment Cloud was picked by the don, the clenched fists by her side were a perfect sign of that.  
  
  
The pair were led into a room where eight other men were waiting for them. These men were practically giants compared to the smaller women and all of them were armed with pistols on their hips. Aerith turned her head to see how Tifa was reacting as they walked into the center of the room, Tifa’s fists were shaking and she looked unsure of herself but it was clear her intentions were to fight. Aerith however knew how futile that would be. The men began to approach them in a circle, leaving them with no avenues of escape. A few of them began tugging at their growing erections in their pants, staring at Tifa’s Double D’s that were spilling out of the tiny blue dress she’d packed herself into. Luckily enough for Aerith whose mind was racing trying to figure a solution that didn’t involve Tifa getting them killed or these men brutally raping them, their would be rapists were too busy talking amongst themselves and staring at Tifa’s boobs to make a move. Aerith lips curled into a slight frown that the men weren’t even paying her any attention but that was beside the point.  
  
  
“Hi everyone!” She said in a higher pitched voice than usual startling Tifa and the men around them. “My name is Aerith and this is my wonderful companion Tifa! She’s got some great boobs, am I right?!”  
  
“Damn straight! One of the thugs remarked.  
  
Aerith nodded with a smile, “You all look like you’ve been working hard today, so that’s why me and my friend here are gonna provide some “hands-free” entertainment for you guys! So step back a bit, give us some space, get those big dicks out and enjoy the show!”  
  
  
The men exchanged glances asking if this Chick was for real and lamenting about not getting to have a turn with one of them. They however seemed to come to an agreement that watching these two babes make out was just as hot so they obliged and gave the two a wide berth. Tifa turned to Aerith and whispered to her while the men began removing their trousers.  
  
  
“What the hell Aerith! I had a plan, there is no way I’m doing anything for these… oh lord.” Tifa eyes bulged out of her head in shock at the size of the schlongs these men were packing, large veiny foot long cocks that were throbbing with anticipation. Aerith giggled and simply replied, “Unless you want those men rearranging your guts with those, I suggest you follow my lead. Aerith then proceed to mash her lips against Tifa’s startling her once again as Aerith’s tongue wormed its way into her mouth.  
  
  
“Mmmfph!” Tifa mumbled in protest as the florist tongue fucked her mouth to the cheers of the men jacking off to them. It was then she finally got what Aerith had planned but it wasn’t something she was enthused about but damn if Aerith didn’t know how to work that tongue...  
  
  
Tifa let Aerith play around in her mouth a bit and then returned the favor, the two opening their mouths to show the men their swirling, drooling pink organs before pulling away from each other.  
  
  
“Oh Aerith, you tease me so much. I just want to rip those clothes off and ravage that tight little pussy!” Tifa mimicked Aerith’s cutesy voice, trying her best to play along. Going with her previous statement she stuck her hands through the window in Aerith’s red dress and without warning tore it completely in half, revealing Aerith wasn’t wearing anything underneath.   
  
  
Pulling the dress completely off of Aerith revealed her perfectly unblemished snow white skin, slender legs and shaven pussy. Her boobs lay on her chest like picturesque pears. Aerith blushed as the crowd of men started to whistle and cat call for her. Aerith found herself actually being turned on by all of their stares and the frantic wet PLAPs from their hands jerking their drooling cocks, she could get used to having men worship her.  
  
  
She then turned her attention to Tifa, grabbing her blue dress and with a bit of a struggle tore it to shreds as quick as she could. Aerith couldn’t help but be Jealous at Tifa’s amazing figure. Her toned abs, massive round tits and shapely rear were features she’d kill to have and something the men in the crowd were going crazy for. Aerith then slipped behind Tifa and grabbed two big handfuls of her tits, massaging them in a circular motion; her tiny hands getting lost in the bountiful flesh. “You like having your tits played with Tifa?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I do.” The way Aerith was rubbing her nipples sent electric shocks running through Tifa’s body. She spun around and grabbed Aerith’s tits and brought her head down to play with them. Tifa’s tongue circling wildly on Aerith’s pretty pink areolas, switching between each. After licking them she brought them into her mouth and sucked on them with force of a vacuum cleaner.  
  
  
“Oh yes, Tifa. Just like that, AAAAAH!” Aerith closed her eyes and moaned as loud as she could, she was no longer acting at this point. She felt Tifa’s teeth bite down hard on her right nipple which drove her absolutely crazy. She grabbed Tifa’s left breast and brought it to her mouth, biting down twice as hard as Tifa was. Tifa’s tits tasted of honey and Aerith couldn’t get enough. She dove her head between her breasts, motorboating her and Tifa squashed her head with her breasts. Tifa smiled as she watched the crowd demand she dominate the poor girl and that was exactly was TIfa had in mind as revenge for making her debase herself like this and because she too wanted to fuck Aerith as bad as she did at this moment. She pulled Aerith by the hair and up to her face.  
  
“Stick out your tongue.” Tifa demanded and Aerith obliged. Tifa then proceeded to suck on it and fellate it like a cock. Aerith did it without protest, knowing that her plan was working without a hitch.  
  
  
  


/-/

  
Time seemed to slow for the two women as they were consumed by their carnal display of lovemaking, almost completely forgetting about their original mission. The pair drove each other to orgasm over and over again, the only thing cementing that time had passed was the sounds of the men around them and the sudden splattering of their skin and hair with streams of yellowish backed up cum, all of the men circle jerking around them finally reaching climax.  
  
  
Their big ungainly dicks exploded on their faces, breasts, asses and any place the men found satisfying. The warm and wet feeling of their cum impacting their bodies didn’t bother them in the slightest. They were too enraptured with each other. The room turned into a chorus of spurting dickholes for a solid minute, while each of them finished emptying themselves all over them, leaving Tifa and Aerith as a scissoring cum dump.  
  
  
“Shieeet man, that was tight!” One of the thugs exclaimed as he began pulling up his pants.  
  
“Should we stop them now? I want to have a turn with them.” Another said, swinging his softening dick around.  
  
  
The men didn’t get a chance to decide as the door suddenly swung open and a hail of bullets came with it. The thugs didn’t even get a chance to defend themselves as their attacker mowed them down within seconds. Aerith and Tifa’s sordid moans filled the room again as the sound of gunfire dwindled.  
  
  
Leslie stepped through the door, assault rifle in hand, utterly unfazed by the gruesome scene before him. His nose only crinkling slightly as the stench of blood, sweat, and cum wafted towards him. Working for the Don had left him completely numb to seeing the sorts of perverted horrors that the Don allowed to happen between these walls.“Nice work, you two. Now-”   
  
  
“Wait… one… moment. I’m not.. Finished yet.” Tifa grunted as her fist was pounding in and out of Aerith’s gaping asshole. With one arm Tifa was clutching Aerith’s body to her chest, Aerith had been turned upside down and was currently munching away at Tifa’s pussy while Tifa used her other hand to punch Aerith’s anus like there was no tomorrow. “What a pain.” Leslie sighed and waited for the two to finish up. It didn’t take long for Tifa’s boxing routine and Aerith’s tongue to bring them both to orgasm. Aerith’s legs shook as her pussy shot like a fountain, spraying squirt everywhere. Tifa threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she flooded Aerith’s mouth, the young flower girl drinking her fluids like a sinful communion. When their orgasm had subsided, Tifa released her grip on Aerith, causing her to fall backwards. She then helped her up and the two looked around at the carnage among them. “Nice work Leslie.” Tifa remarked as a chunky strand of yellow cum fell from her bangs and splattered on to her cum soaked tits.  
  
  
“You couldn’t have been a little less brutal?” Aerith could hardly look at the carnage around her, gagging slightly and keeping her head down towards her sticky legs.  
  
  
“This was the only way, do I look like a martial arts master? Anyways here’s your gear.” He threw a large duffelbag down on the ground “Word of advice, you may want to clean the cum of your faces before Cloud sees you.”  
  
  
“Noted.” Aerith said, starting to wipe her face off.  
  
  
Leslie left them to it, leaving without another word.   
  
“What would Cloud think if he saw us like this?” Tifa asked while she began rummaging through the bag to find her clothes.  
  
“Probably have a heart attack and a half. Or maybe he’d find it really hot…”  
  
“I always wondered if SOLDIER improved him in more ways than one, if you catch my drift.”  
  
“I can vouch for that, might be something the two of us need to check on when we get out of here.”  
  
“Indeed.” She hoisted both tits up with her hands and then asked, “Now are you going to help me clean these off?”  
  
Aerith shot her a wicked smile, “With pleasure.”


End file.
